Birthday Wishes Do ComeTrue
by st. madness
Summary: When two friends travel to New York and go to a Big Time Rush concert. Find out what surprises are in store for them...  James & Kendall OOC, I don't own BTR xx
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys this is dedicated to my friend Rosie (LoveSucksVampiresBite) for her birthday. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Birthday Wishes Do Come True<p>

Chapter 1

So I was heading to Rose's to pick her up for her birthday surprise, I still hadn't told her where we were going and this irritated the hell out of her.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" She asked me as soon as she answered the door.

"Nope." I said and she sighed. "Have you finished packing yet?" I asked her.

"Just finishing up, I would've been a lot faster if I had known where we were going and therefore what I would need to pack." She hinted but I _so_ wasn't buying it.

"No you wouldn't, we both know that you still would've pretty much packed your entire wardrobe anyway." I said with a smile.

"True, do you have any room left in your suitcase?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, pass it here." I said and took the huge bundle of clothes that was causing her suitcase to overflow. "Ok, you sure you have everything now?" I asked.

"Yep, I have everything that I could possibly need." She replied.

"Good, let's go then." I said and we headed down stairs, only to be stopped by Rose's parents.

"Now Rose do you have everything? Passport? Phone? IPod? Clothes? Toothbrush-?"

"Yes mum, I have everything." Rose said interrupting her mum.

"Ok well if you're sure." Her mum said.

"Rose!" I heard a high pitched squeal from the top of the stairs; her younger sister came bouncing down towards us. As she hit the bottom she jumped on Rose and wrapped her tiny arms around her. "Are you going now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a week. Make sure you stay out of my room." She said strictly.

"Ok girls, you best get going otherwise you will miss your plane." Rose's mum said to us. "Make sure you are careful mind." She said as she hugged us. We left with Rose's family waving us good bye and the taxi driver waiting really impatiently across the road.

We made it to the check in with only minutes to spare, it didn't really help the matter that I had never been on a plane before so I had no idea where to go once we got inside the airport but we made it.

We talked during the entire flight; we were both _way_ too excited to sleep. I have no idea what we talked about for the 8 hours that we were on the plane for but we never seemed to run out of things to say. When we were nearly there I told Rose to look out the window and she practically screamed. Just outside the window we could see the statue of liberty, it has been our dream to come to New York for years now so I decided to bring her here for her birthday. She turned back to face me and hugged me so tight that I was losing the ability to breath, but I didn't mind, she was happy and absolutely _loved_ her present. But she didn't even know the half of it yet….

We caught a cab to take us to our hotel, Rose still couldn't believe that we were even here, and to tell the truth, neither could I. This took months of planning and I can't believe it's finally happening, it seemed so much like a dream, one of those rare one's that you never want to wake up from, one that you wish could be your ultimate reality. But on this occasion we didn't have to wish for it to be real, and I was going to make the most of it.

"I can't believe we are in an actual New York taxi." Rose said to me.

"Just remember Rose, here it's called a cab." I said with a smile and she mock hit me.

We arrived at our hotel and checked in. It was a beautiful there; more luxurious then anywhere we had ever stayed. "Now you should probably know now that I have pretty much planned the entire week so we won't have any time to hang around, although I can promise you it will be a blast!" I told her as we took the elevator up to our room. I used the fancy key card to unlock our room and this time _I_ almost squealed at the sight.

The room was like something you would see in the movies, a sparkling clean, _massive_ room, a beautiful view that would look even better at night and _the_ biggest bed I've ever seen. I couldn't help myself, I had to do it, I went and _jumped_ on to the bed and the mattress was _so_ comfy! I just wanted to stay there for ever.

"What happened to not having time to hang around?" Rose said and I could hear the smile in her voice at my hypocrisy.

"Screw my plans, I want to stay here." I said and she laughed. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed and I sighed in to the bed. "Ok, if we stay here I really will fall asleep, and after the 8 hour flight, even with the early leave from the UK and the time difference that gives us more of the day back, we still need to make a move." I said and got up off the bed, we freshened up, adding a bit more make-up and tidying our hair, and headed out again.

The first place I took her was up the statue of liberty. The view was…amazing, that really was the only word for it. We spent quite a while up there just trying to take everything in and taking pictures. We then walked around for a bit and got some lunch from a little café, we then made a separate trip to Starbucks, just so we could say we had coffee in New York.

As we were walking around Rose looked like she was in a daze.

"How the hell did you manage to afford all this Sophie?" She asked me and I smiled, I wondered when she was going to ask me that.

"I'll show you." I said as I dragged her in to a book store that we were just about to pass. I walked through the store until I came to the part I wanted, I picked up a book and handed it to Rose. She gasped in shock.

"You published a book? When? How? Oh my God! This is amazing!" She yelled in excitement.

"It was released a few months ago, I saved up the money that I made and-" I began but she interrupted me.

"Hang on; you _actually_ managed to _save_ some of your money?" She asked shocked.

"That's very rude." I said and laughed.

"You published a book, and then used the money to bring me to New York for my birthday?" She asked.

"That's right." I said.

"I can't believe you did this, I mean, it's such a _massive_ present, I…" She said, still in shock.

"Hey, I'm benefitting from this as well you know; I've wanted to come to New York for ages. And we always planned to come together, then I got money from the book and I figured this was the perfect time to come." I explained.

"Well…thank you Sophie." She said.

"You're welcome." I replied.

"So you managed to pay for this entire trip and the hotel with the earnings from one book?" Rose asked me.

"Well no, there was something else as well but that part is a surprise that you will find out soon. And don't go trying to get me to tell you, I managed to keep this entire trip from you, I'm not going to tell you." I said to her and she sighed.

"Congratulations on your book." She said as she hugged me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. " Now come on, there is still one more place I want to take you." I said and we caught a cab to Central Park.

"You are kidding me!" Rose said happily.

"Nope." I said. Of course she knew why we were here. I had brought her here to see Strawberry Fields, where the memorial for John Lennon, one of her favourite singers is. We spent quite a while there, it was really busy and Rose seemed lost in her thoughts. When the crowds started to disperse we caught a cab back to our hotel where we had some tea and a coffee. I was right about the view from our window looking even more beautiful at night. We were just getting ready for bed when Rose asked me,

"If you had this planned for today, what the hell do you have planned for tomorrow?" I laughed at her question.

"Well shopping of course." I said and she smiled.

We spent the entire of the next day shopping, just as I had promised. And just as I predicted, we had about 10 bags each when we stopped for lunch, and we hadn't even finished yet. We practically collapsed on the café chairs we were so worn out. I picked up two menus and handed one to Rose.

After lunch, we felt re-energised, we dropped our bags off at our hotel and went back out to hit the rest of the shops. Between the two of us, we tried on pretty much everything in the stores, modelling many outfits and pretending we were on a cat walk. We were laughing so loud that people were starting to stare at us, but we didn't care, let them stare I say. We went in every store we came across and I dread to think about how much money we spent.

By the time we got back to the hotel it was dark, we had a late tea and collapsed on the massive bed in our room, I looked over at Rose, she had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and she had a massive smile on her face. No doubt going over the past two days in her mind and still not believing that it's all real. But she had no idea what else I had planned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys this is dedicated to my friend Rosie (LoveSucksVampiresBite) for her birthday. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Birthday Wishes Do Come True<p>

Chapter 2

We spent the first half of the next day sightseeing and taking as many pictures as possible. We got back to our hotel after lunch; it was time to let Rose in on the next surprise.

"So rose, what do you think you'll wear to the concert we're going to tonight?" I asked her casually. She stopped what she was doing and stared at me with her mouth open.

"We're going to a concert?" She asked, her voice rising in pitch with excitement.

"Yep." I said with a smile.

"Well, who are we going to see?" She asked, I just looked at her for a moment waiting for her to figure it out. She gasped.

"Sophie, are we going to see Big Time Rush?" She asked almost screaming.

"Yes." I said and we both started jumping up and down in excitement. Big Time Rush is our favourite band, we both love their music and their show, Rose would've read the band's tweets about them doing a concert in New York tonight and it would just be too much of a coincidence if it wasn't them that we were going to see.

"No way!" She yelled, we had stopped jumping up and down now but we were both still _very _excited. She jumped at me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"I can't believe you did all this for my birthday." She said and I smiled. She hasn't seen anything yet.

A few hours later we were ready for the concert, I had pre-booked a cab so we wouldn't be late. Our excitement level was through the roof by the time we got there. We headed in and that was when Rose realised we had front row seats. The atmosphere was buzzing by the time the band came out, they opened with the theme tune to the show and then went on to sing City Is Ours, Big Night, Oh Yeah, Stuck, Famous and then they got to the song I was waiting for.

"Hey guys, we've got a new song for you now called 'Own The Crowd', this song was written by Sophie Cole, who is in the audience tonight." Kendall said looking directly at me, I smiled and inclined my head in reply.

"You wrote a song for Big Time Rush?" Rose squealed in my ear.

"Yeah, that's how I managed to pay for the trip, and also how we managed to get front row seats." I told her, we both fell quiet when James Maslow started to speak.

"And we have also been told that it was her friend Rose's birthday on the 30th so we all wanted to wish her a happy birthday." He said, I looked to Rose and she looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kendall and James pulled us up on stage with them while they sang the song I wrote, the song they closed the show with.

We went back stage with them after it had finished, all four of the boys hugged both me and Rose.

"Hey guys this is my friend Rose, Rose, I don't think I need to tell you who they are." I said with a smile.

"I can't believe you never told me that you wrote a song for Big Time Rush." She said, still in shock.

"It was a surprise." I said and shrugged. "It sounded great guys." I said to them.

"Well it's a great song." Kendall said to me with a smile.

"He's right you know." Logan said and Carlos agreed. I saw James staring at Rose out of the corner of my eye. I wonder what's going to happen there then? We'll just have to wait and see I guess.

"Thanks guys." I said.

The guys showered and changed then we headed to a restaurant in a limo for a late tea. I've got to say, I'm surprised Rose didn't freak out. We all had something to eat together and there was a very comfortable atmosphere. They got a room at the same hotel that we were staying at and we all headed to bed.

We spent the next two days hanging out with the guys; they showed us around New York, all of the places that you just _had_ to go apparently. I noticed that James was particularly interested in showing _Rose_ around. One night they took us to the _hottest_ club in the city, it was practically impossible to get in to. But not for them though, they didn't even need to show any ID, and we weren't questioned either. Good job to, considering we weren't 18 yet and couldn't actually get in to the club. We danced all night and everyone had a great time.

It was the day before we had to leave to go back to England and we were all sat in Central Park enjoying the nice weather. The guys seemed to be used to it but I felt like I was going to pass out from the heat, and Rose looked exactly the same.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked me, noticing that something was wrong.

"I'm just not used to the heat; we don't have weather like this in Taunton." I replied.

"Do you really have to go back to England tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Unfortunately yes, we have college on Monday and I get the feeling that we will need the rest of the weekend to recover." I said and he laughed. He leaned in closer as if he was going to whisper something in my ear, but at the last moment he turned his head slightly and captured my lips with his own. We had grown a lot closer the past few days, we haven't known each other for long, but I really liked him, and apparently he shared the same feelings for me. When we pulled apart he motioned behind me and I saw Rose and James leaning in for a kiss as well. I smiled at the sight; James was always Rose's dream guy, even though they had never met before. I saw a smile spread across my friend's face, and I was sat there thinking, what the _hell_ was I going to do for her birthday next year? Because I'm pretty sure nothing beats making her dreams come true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End. Please let me know what you think. And happy 17th birthday Rosie xx<strong>


End file.
